Hidden Life and Love
by Mioneotter
Summary: Albus Dumberdore did something with James, Lily and Hermione which later made James and Lily come back and Hermione leave. Hermione is very very OOC and am very partial to her. i will need some help later from th readers who would like me to continue. R&R
1. Chapter 1

AN. :I have no rights on anything related to harry potter or Harry Potter. I am very doubtful of what am writing is readable or not but i will try my best and ur reviews will be really helpful. Its my first fiction ever. It will be HHr paring and i will be writing a lot according to the book making changes to what Hermione and harry do. I dont know when i will update but try to keep a regular interval. Thanks to read this if u did!

Chapter One

Hidden Lives

If Albus Dumbledore made two teens strive to save the life of Sirus Black, then did he just wait and watch the prophecy coming true in the lives of James, Lily & Harry?

That night at Godric's Hollow Albus made an effort to save the lives of his friends. But in the end the wizarding world knew only one thing He Who Must Not Be Named died and Harry survived as well as killed the Dark Lord except for Albus Dumbledore the truth was different for only and only him.

Minutes before Voldemort came to kill the Potters Albus apparated to their hiding place invisibly. He cased a shielding charm first on James who was sitting on the couch in the living room with his hands around an empty bottle of milk. Lily was upstairs in a room with Harry who was playing with some of his toys. Albus made the same shield on Lily and the moment he pointed he wand at Harry the door of the room burst open, it was James his eyes said it all, 'he is coming.' Without a second thought Albus apparated back to Hogwarts.

In his study room Albus was desperately hoping that his shields would work the way he wants them to. He had been working for almost three years now, an industrious effort to improve his shields. An attempt to make a shield which will block the Killing Curse. This was a unique and at the same time a lame effort to shield one from the unforgivable curse. But Albus had faith in the magic within him. He knew there has to be a way to fight this curse if not the other two….but how can one escape death and that from the hands of Voldemort. Even if Dumbledore didn't consider Voldemort as the most powerful wizard he knew he was really strong….but was Voldemort stronger than him? Albus had started to doubt his efforts until the day he found a light of hope. He was not walking on am aimless path. It was not more than seven months from now; Albus was working on his shields as usual. He preferred to take small insects like bugs, flies, slugs to practices the shield for the killing curse on. Small lives had to be taken to save the bigger ones is what he said to himself. He created his shield on a slug that evening shut his eyes and took a breath and moved back. Raised his wand "Avada Kedavra!" for the first time in two years he felt his break…never had shield broke before. It only meant one thing that the slug had been saved from the killing curse. He quickly went near the slug it was not showing any sign of living. He cased a spell to know if it was alive and YES there was a golden glow around the slug which only confirmed that it was alive. What confused Albus that the slug was not moving at all. Later as many times he tried his shield he could feel it break other than the killing curse just passing through his shield and hitting the object. The strategy which Albus used was the way some one made a patronus thinking of a happy memory; he made the shields with an ultimate wish to block the killing curse. It had worked! Up to an extent. Now he just wanted it to work right on James and Lily he felt sorry for Harry he could not shield him. If James and Lily survive and Harry doesn't Albus would never forgive him.

A knock on the door brought him back to the present. Before he could answer Minerva had stepped in the room. "They could not make it…. James & Lily…we lost even them." These words shattered all hopes Albus had but the next words shattered his senses altogether. "The boy lived, Harry, he survived. He Who….Vol... Voldemort…he is dead." With a lot difficulty Albus managed to get up from chair, he was cold to the bones. When he walked towards Minerva he said in a low voice, almost a whisper, "we must leave now…before the sun rises…there are things which need to be taken care of."

All the way to the hiding place of the Lily and James Albus was completely dumbfounded unable to decide. It was a situation of 'to be or not to be'. How could he not be happy to hear that VOLDEMORT had died and a Harry had survived but now he was an orphan, he knew Sirus will be there for him, but still he had also lost his friends, at the same time thousands of probabilities were running through his mind about what had happened at Godric's hollow? 'Maybe James and Lily kept Harry safe in a room and went together to face voldemort , to stop him, and then maybe the killing curse had repelled throughout the room because of his shield and killed all three of them and thus Harry survived. After all magic sometimes worked on its own accord. Albus was content directly or indirectly he saved Harry, but was disappointed that things did not turn up as he expected them to.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank u dbzgtfan2004 for Ur review I practically went for chapter 2 aft reading it, it encouraged me thanx really.

I know I took long update sorry am new to this give me some time please. Tell me what you feel about this pls…Ur reviews are a lot precious than any gem! Happy Reading

Decisions

At Godric's Hollow things turned out so different than expected that Albus would have surely got a heart attack if he wasn't as strong as he was. Albus went into the house followed by Minerva. The first thing they saw was a lifeless James lying in the ruins of the opposite wall. There was truly an explosion of dark magic. When Albus approached James, Minerva headed upstairs to see a crying Harry. Albus kneeled near James and unconsciously checked his pulse and yanked his hand away. Thank Merlin Minerva was not there to see Albus do this. He almost ran upstairs to see Lily.

There Minerva was unsuccessfully trying to sooth Harry. Albus asked Minerva to take him to Hogwarts and check if he is injured as he is crying to no end, until he buries James and Lily. When Minerva was about to refuse for the last part Albus gave the excuse of having less time, and truly it will take a lot of time to explain the current situation especially when Albus himself didn't have the slightest idea of what exactly had happened.

When Minerva left he quickly checked Lily's pulse, it was weaker than that of James. Without a second thought he levitated Lily down next to James, the way he had expected to see the two of them before he came in the house. He left to make preparations for their burial, not much away from the house.

Albus returned about twenty minutes later to see Severus Snape out of all people he expected to be here tonight Severus was not one of them, holding Lily in his arms and crying his soul out he didn't realize Albus had come. Also right now Albus was not in a mood to console him; he really wished to move in the speed of lightening if he could. 'He Had No Time' he could practically feel it, hear the clock ticking in his mind. As calmly as he could Albus approached him " Severus I understand what you must be going through but try to understand my situation we don't have much time there is a lot to be taken care of before dawn, we don't have enough time please." Severus looked up and nodded before he carefully place Lily on the floor and he hugged her. He gave a sigh of relief because Severus didn't realize the low pulse of Lily. When Severus stood up Albus asked him to go to Hogwarts and wait for him to return and ask Minerva inform Remus and Sirus and return along with them. Severus gave a curt nod and left.

As soon as he got rid of Severus, Albus took the hand of James and Lily each and apparated to a place he had been thinking for a while, it was well hidden and could be made enough safe as well as it was easy to visit regularly. In the mountains near Hogwarts deep in the dense trees there was this large cave no one could guess the cave to be there unless they didn't know its exact location, which Albus knew correctly. At the far end of the cave he seated the two and performed a few healing spells and hiding charms and a blue magical flame.

He then went back to the graveyard in front of the two graves which he made earlier and had closed them keeping them empty. He kneeled in front of them and created two wreaths of lily and roses and placed them on each. Sirus, Minerva and Remus came into view. Albus stepped aside to let the others pray for their friends. He felt wired to what was happening but he couldn't help it either, if he knew even sixty percent that Lily and James are going to be ok he would have told them so. Later if thing get better they will surely know what happened but if the opposite of better happens it didn't want the others to have false hope, his were enough. When the others were done the two pairs walked solemnly towards the church. Albus apologized to them for not waiting until burring the two again he blamed the lack of time, to which they nodded and didn't complain. Silent tears where pouring from their souls specially Sirus and Remus they both had lost a part of their heart and soul. When they were about to say their goodbyes Sirus took off without a word. Everyone thought he needed time to sort out. When Remus left Albus turned to Minerva "Harry is he fine, is there any injuries?" "No, nothing except for a scar on his forehead which Poppy said was never before. It doesn't even hurt him. Albus what do you think happened? How did the boy survive from He… Voldemort?" Albus nodded and said he needs to do some thinking but later. When they went back to Hogwarts they went to see Harry in the hospital wing. Minerva and Albus sat on opposite side of Harry's temporary crib. After the discussion of all possibilities that might occur in Harry's life while growing up in the wizarding world it was made final that Harry goes to stay with his only Aunt i.e. with the Dursley's.

Arrangements were made for Harry to leave the wizarding world for the next 10 years. Albus, Hagrid and Minerva left to work according to the plan.

Tonight Albus made decisions of three lives, and he was not one hundred percent sure for the accounts of even a single life among them.

AN: A long chapter this was ….. I will come up with the next soon …. As soon as am done with it. Promise pls reviews ….


	3. Chapter 3

AN :) The way Harry is the main character in canon Hermione is in here. This is the 1st yr of Hogwarts for them. I am not writing in the Years which Jk did, it's modern and random with computers, ipods, TV etc…I have said it already it's a very OOC Hermione. Go ahead. R&R.

Chapter 3

Unexpected & Unaccepted

Four months had passed, but there was no end to the loneliness and tears. There was really no reason to be lonely as there was no one back home to be missed and cried over except for the house itself. Probably the real reason for all this mess was due to over-expectations. She was expecting a lot from the Magical World and Hogwarts. What can someone do other than dream when they are told to be a real witch who can get a wand soon? Sure she had read 'Hogwarts a History' with an intention to know more about the place which you will be staying for a year for the next seven years. But she really thought it to be a HISTORY of Hogwarts. To her sheer disappointment it was not a history but the current situation. Nothing had changed, everything was just the same as given in the book, everything. Hermione blamed herself for expecting anything from a place she didn't know. She thought probably there will be some more personal space as things keep on changing with passing years Hogwarts must have looked after some comfort for the kids, with the help of magic things will be easier right? Other than giving just one dormitory to the girls and the boys there might be rooms which will be shared by two to three girls. A small closet opposite every bed and not just a trunk to stuff your stuff for a complete year, she loved space! After all it will be your space for 7 years. She was expecting access to the Muggle World if Muggle things were not allowed, some more sports other than Qudditch, more events other than exams and Qudditch matches, the way there are events, competitions and days celebrated in muggle schools maybe.

Really she was bored like never before. Its not that she had nothing to do… she enjoyed those different subjects like potions, charms, dada, all of them but not Qudditch they were truly more exciting than geography, history, maths etc from the Muggle World. She had a pretty busy schedule, she studied after the lessons, read the Prophet some novels from the library and on days which she didn't feel like doing any of it she just strolled around the grounds of Hogwarts ignoring all the comments passed on her. This is what she did for the past 4 months, enjoying the studies and doing most of, left with no other option, now she was considered a 'Bookworm' really this made her roll her eyes! She missed her Muggle schedule, after coming home from school she watched lots of TV, did her home work and later went to play with her friends. Yes Hermione had friends in the Muggle world and why wouldn't she have them, there is always someone and something for everyone there! She had 4 friends, Matt, Melissa, Cherry and Shawn. Matt and Melissa were step siblings and her neighbors who often visited her home to play and watch TV together after lunch. This trio would meet at around 5 every evening and head to the nearby park to meet Cherry and Shawn. They played many games doge ball was Hermione's favorite because the laughed and giggled a lot while playing. She missed her beach ball which they played with, it had Mickey Mouse and Pluto printed on a blue background, she missed her friends, her home. She wished every night for a choice for a stronger reason to stay home. Hogwarts could never be her home ever. Once again Hermione fell asleep with her head buried in the wet pillow with her tears.

Life was getting worst not just for Hermione Granger but Albus Dumbledore too. Ten years had passed since he deposited the so very lifeless bodies of James & Lily in the cave nearby. There was progress in hiding and securing the cave but nothing in the two of them. Except for the fact that they were alive their pulse rate was as good as any normal persons, even Lily's. What Albus feared that they might just remain still forever! Nor could her kill them nor could he tell the other about them. But he would be patient; he would look for more cures and medicines. He visited them 4 times a week. There was one thing which bugged him the most, every night of Halloween James's heart would beat faster and Lily's would slow down considerably. Albus just didn't know what to do. He was fighting with himself to no end, weather to get help from some healer or not. Even if he studied every book in this world he would still lack experience with healing. Since that night of Halloween Albus promised himself to not take even a single decision in haste, but probably he was over thinking about taking help or not on this specific issue when there was no point in involving a second person. If nothing happens till he lives James and Lily might have to say where they were for eternity, and Albus might just get into hell for trapping two souls when they could have been freed with the help of their fate.

Ablus's decisions will be unaccepted by every creation of nature if James and Lily remain petrified forever. And life was really getting beyond unexpected for Hermione Granger.

AN :) I think there will be questions related to this story…I jUsT ThINk sO… I will like some more reviews taking into consideration the no. of mails which I received telling me that this story or author has been added to alert or whatever it is…..so pls review…it helps to write better.


	4. Chapter 4

AN :) Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews again and let me tell my stories will be kind of fast, I cannot write all the 7 books again, am watching the movies once again and also referring to the books. I will add or make changes in the scenes as I want and will tell what am writing about. There is not much to change in the 1st two books so am just adding.

Year one has almost ended and there is not much difference in this and the canon… I suppose in the book their exams are over before they go and rescue the Philosopher stone, here they did it before the exams. Rescuing happens as given in the book.

Chapter 4

Same Page.

Hermione was really disappointed to see the state of her studies. She would have stood in a better position if she hadn't stood besides 'some Harry Potter' in his 'getting ourselves killed' adventure. Really it's almost three months she started getting along Harry and Ronald since before Christmas to be specific she got so much into what Harry and Ron were after that she stayed with them for Christmas when she was just dieing to go home. Seriously how much a night can change your life! She recollected maybe for a hundredth time since the past week of how she, Harry and Ronald got together. Funny thing, she never imagined to befriend Harry and Ron, because after all why would the Famous Harry potter be friend with her and Ron, he still annoyed her, but they were friends no matter what. There again…she was putting her precious time awing over the past week! Hermione got up and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, where Harry and Ron were seated on the chair and couch respectively close to the fireplace. Harry was taking notes from the book of potions and Ron was making face over something he probably didn't understand from the book open in his lap. When Hermione came near enough Harry greeted her with a smile and said "Hey Hermione." Hermione smiled and replied a small "Hi." She sat besides Ron and resumed picking her book and pencil, trying her best to ignore his struggle she noticed from the book of potions to avoid his 'its none of your business' look, as he still didn't like her smartness or rather over-smartness, she was sure some day he would like it after all that is what saved his neck from dieing! Almost an hour passed in silence in which Ron skipped potions and got over charms and Harry finally decided that he must ask Hermione his doubts or he might have a difficult time during the potions exam. "Um, Hermione, could you please help me with the essay of sleep potion? It's a…mine is not proper actually." To which Hermione's face lit up and she nodded in reply. When she got up, even Harry stood feeling better and a fool for not asking her help when she entered the common room. Ron looked up at the two of them for a moment and then realized they need to change places he forced a smile at the two of them for his smugness and took Harry's seat on the chair, when Hermione took Ron's and Harry took Hermione's. Harry could say that Hermione could say that Hermione thought him well enough and her essay was far better, detailed and easy too. This seating position became permanent as Ron never sat on the couch for the next few days of their silent studding sessions and left Harry to learn more from Hermione. After a week of struggling Ron realized that he cannot make it through this year if he didn't take help. When ever he asked Harry, Harry helped him but every time advised to take Hermione's help. At last a week before exams he approached Hermione and asked her if she will help and Hermione did help she was teaching him all evening till dinner and a while after dinner until Ron gave up and declared he was going to bed leaving Harry and Hermione as they were going to study some more. Before leaving Ron thanked Hermione for keeping her own studies aside and helping him out.

Harry was thinking of Hermione for a while after Ron left, he was wondering how in a very short time they became friends, something which didn't happen through out the year happened just after a night. He must thank the troll for heading towards the girls' bathroom. Never had he suspected to make friendship with Hermione Granger, but Harry learnt that she was a nice person very nice in fact. They could start with being friends at least. When he looked up at her she was yawning again. They had studied for a very long time as they didn't have any lessons this week; it was the week before exams given to the students for revision. It was a different story that many students started studying from this week like Ron. Both noticed that the other was tired and yawning now and then so Harry suggested Hermione to take a break, and Hermione agreed willingly. She her books and pencil aside and stood up to stretch and sat back down with a 'huff'. Harry thought to thank her now for all that she had done. He opened his mouth to call her but no voice came out he cleared his throat and this caught Hermione's attention, Harry grinned and started, "Hey Hermione, I wanted to thank you for all that you did in the past two months and specially the week before previous, thanx a lot." Hermione chuckled and asked in return "Did you thank Ron?" Harry shook his head in confusion. "Then way are you thanking me?" Harry thought for a while and said "Maybe because Ron helped me as we are friends for a while now, and am thanking you because you helped me even after I had been rude to you in the past but you risked your life." Hermione smiled and nodded and said, "Think your right, don't worry I will help you and Ron whenever I can without a second thought." When Hermione yawned again Harry said that we must sleep now. Saying their farewell they went to bed. Once in bed Hermione thought what Harry had said and felt bad because they became friends due to need not because they like her, their friendship was like an accident maybe a good accident. But she gave herself a reason to be glad; that Harry respected and realized what she had done that was good enough for a start. Harry was not all rude and high with fame; he was not the Famous Harry Potter but just 'some Harry Potter.'

They both were on the same page thinking of each other, respecting one another for their qualities and realizing that first impression is not always the last one. If Ron was a person to think even he would have been with them on the same page, but he was not…not the one to do the thinking….or maybe not on the same page.

AN :) do tell me what u guys think…I think am ending the 1st year with this and starting with a bit on Hermione and Albus specially Hermione. Year 2 will be equally short but with many changes in the people around all the people around "Living, dead or even the partially alive ones." *wink* LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE REVIEWS


End file.
